Damian Xavier Mallard
Overview Appearance and Personality Damian has a well kept mustache and short hair. He is in perfect shape as he was when Nike was using him as a model from their promotional wear. He is about six feet tall and a slender frame. Compared to Christopher he is the lanky one of the family. Damian tends to wear neutral colored clothing in hopes that he can blend into the environment more. Damian likes to be everyone's friend. He doesn't have a single bad bone in him as he tires so hard to keep everyone from strangling on another. He tends to be the counselor to Christopher and more like his better thinking process. He shows great interest in anyone who seems to be down and try to help them. Overall he has an extremely odd friendly personality and provides people a shoulder to cry on if needed. One the flip side is when he gets serious he becomes a husk of what he would normally be. He will literally shut off his emotions and make it his personal goal to win. He unfortunately has very little firearm experience like his brother, but he still uses a pistol more often then Christopher. Pre-Apocalypse Like Christopher he was the fifth child to be adopted into the Mallards as his parents were both killed in a car accident when he was two. He grew up as a more mature child than his siblings and asked Howard and Ellen. As he got older he started Tae Kwon Do and became a quick learner. He became board with the martial arts and just focused on school. He was offered a modeling career at the age of 16 which he gladly took. He went to NYU for following his Modeling and then decided to start an acting career. He mainly fit in as a strong athletic teenager in most of his roles and was in Post production of his first main role in a baseball movie “Out of the Park” Post-Apocalypse Damian came up to New York to visit his family and decided to meet his favorite brother Christopher. He found Howard's death as a tragedy but focused on keeping the others alive. During the communities' rise and the form of the Founders he became part of the council and found out their use of supplies to benefit them. He started to feed information out that resulted in the Founder's down fall. When the group moved to Newark he became a reliable person as he started to help clear out most of the area and bring in survivors. When a Mega-Herd started to destroy the town Damian found Ellen being torn apart and he got Jun and Tammy out with Jermone and Ty. As they kept on the run he was running with Tammy before she was killed by part of the biker gang. He was also the first to purpose that they distract them by using bait. Damian began to grow a friendship bond to Jermone like Christopher. Killed Victims *Numerous Walkers *US Navy soldiers *Raiders Relationships Jermone He looks at him with respect and help. Damian sees Jermone as a responsible man but noticed that he has ran away from something. Damian shows complete trust to him. Damian knows that Jermone has a past and respects when or if he tells them about it. Christopher He is the adopted brother along with him and he loves him to death. Damian is a counsuler to him and he wishes to protect him as best as he can. Ty Damian doesn't have an opinion for Ty because the not knowing him. They traveled together for a while and he showed that Damian only cares about keeping everyone together. Damian normally tries to stop Christopher from going off like normal on him potentially getting the group into trouble.